


You go, I go. End of story.

by Someonelikesully



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Romance, TLOU, TLOU2, f/f - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonelikesully/pseuds/Someonelikesully
Summary: Ellie finding herself home back in Jackson with the love of her life is a more powerful feeling than any pain she’s felt over the past couple of years.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 47





	You go, I go. End of story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix it fic! Spoilers.

As Ellie’s left hand slowly traced Dinas rosy cheek, her girlfriend didn’t even feel the absence of two fingers that used to hold her so tight. Ellie’s right arm was turning numb from being confined between Dina and the bedsheets, but she didn’t mind. JJ lied peacefully in the middle of both the woman and had been sleeping better than he had in quiet some time

It’s been a week since Ellie has come home to Jackson. At first she felt fear like she never had before. Wondering if Dina would even forgive her, or better yet still love her. But she did. She loves her so much more than the hate and the pain she felt for her the day she left the farm.

“Hey Babe”. Dinas voice was soft, but the smile across her face was loud. Her eyes traveled up from Ellie’s lips to meet her eyes. “Good morning beautiful”. Ellie’s voice was low but gentle. Ellie’s hand moved to Dinas dark curly hair as she began gently playing with each strand. Her fingers caused chills throughout Dinas body. Both girls could truly lay there forever, wrapped up in each other’s arms, with nothing to worry about expcept for enjoying each other’s company. Dina felt safe, she felt home more so than ever with Ellie by her side. “After all we went through, I have never been happier than I am here with you.” Dina reached her arm up and around Ellie’s neck to pull her in for a kiss, careful not to disrupt JJ. “I will never risk losing you again D, you and JJ are my everything.” Ellie explains almost painfully. Ellie feels water building in her eyes from the guilt. But Dina reaches to Ellie’s face to guide her eyes to meet her own. “Hey El, I understand. I know the demons in your head made you feel like you weren’t safe to be around your family. You thought it was your only choice.” Dinas eyes watered too, but only because of how thankful she was to be reunited with the love of her life. Ellie’s hunger for the taste of her girlfriends lips grew immensely in the matter of seconds. This time Ellie brought herself to Dina quickly, kissing her passionately. Dina didn’t hesitate, and it wasn’t until minutes later the girls realized they should move JJ to his crib. Ellie slowly pulled away from Dinas kiss and carefully picked JJ up being sure not to wake him. Dina waited impatiently, only seconds without Ellie’s lips on her felt like forever. Ellie returned standing in front of Dina with a hunger in her eyes. Ellie walked slowly until she was only inches away from the bed. Dinas patients grew thinner, so much so that she reached her arms around Ellie’s waist to pull her closer. Ellie never broke eye contact with Dina, but also didn’t lose her balance from the smaller girls tug. Ellie traced her own fingers over the hem of her shirt and in one swift motion pulled her shirt over her head. Dina’s eyes gazed over her toned shoulders and noticed the healthy weight the girl has put on. Ellie’s sports bra was black bringing out each freckle on her body. Ellie made her way into the bed, still towering over the smaller girl. Dina gave in, just reaching her hands above her head. Not a word was said that could speak louder than the hunger and passion the two girls felt for each other. Ellie broke the slow movements by hungrily ripping Dinas shirt over her head and kissing her as if she would never see her again. Dina only had a moment to let out a slight moan as Ellie moved her lips to her neck. “I love you” Ellie let out between kisses. “You go, I go.” Dina responded. And all at once, Ellie couldn’t be more happy that yesterday she went back to visit the farmhouse, and finally left Joel’s guitar behind


End file.
